Nos idéaux perdus
by Sweet Home
Summary: La guerre est terminée.. L'horreur est finie. Tout était bien. Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione Granger alors, a l'impression que quelque chose cloche définitivement? Post Tome 7 sauf épilogue


**Résumé:** C'est la fin de la guerre, la fin de l'horreur. Tout était bien. Vraiment? Pourquoi Hermione Granger qui recommence a dix-neuf ans une septième année à Poudlard a l'impression que quelque chose cloche?

**Disclaimer: **Rien est à moi (si ce n'est l'imagination du désespoir) et tout est à JKR

**Note de l'auteure: **C'est le prologue d'une fanfic qui comptera un nombre conséquent de chapitres et reprendra une hypothétique septième année à Poudlard. Ce sera une histoire très sombre, du moins je le pense. Côté romance? Je déteste la mièvrerie mais il y aura bien des relations, mais supense. Merci de me lire. Les prochains chapitres seront plus conséquent et je pense que ce sera un toutes les semaines.

**Nos idéaux perdus: Prologue**

Elle s'appelle Hermione Jane Granger. Elle a dix-neuf ans. Elle entame sa septième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Malgré cela elle pourrait presque être une fille banale. Le mot à retenir étant presque.

Quand Hermione était petite, elle vivait dans le monde moldu, oui ce monde si peu intéressant du point de vue sorcier. Ses parents deux vieux hippies rangés aujourd'hui qui ne savent toujours pas par quels miracles ils ont réussi à finir leurs études de dentistes. Ce sont de vieux cons qui ont un jour rêvé de liberté, d'égalité et pris beaucoup trop de LSD. Ils ont bien gagné leur vie et y ont vu un certain attrait. Parce que c'est difficile de vieillir, ils ont voulu inculquer à leur fille unique Hermione (repris du nom du groupe de rock-psychédélique qu'ils avaient fondé à l'époque _Love is Hermiony)_ les principes d'un monde parfait où l'argent n'aurait que peu d'attrait, la liberté, l'imagination étant le pilier de ce monde. Quand on veut que son bout de chou tant désiré (réellement produit d'une ultime nuit de débauche à une époque où l'avortement était loin d'être aisé) ne devienne le produit de nos idéaux intellectuels perdus, on estime que lui faire lire de 400 pages à neuf ans est bon pour elle, tant qu'elle peut s'évader (le LSD et herbe étant déconseillé à cet âge).

Hermione croit à dix ans dur comme fer à l'égalité. Dur comme fer qu'à elle toute seule elle peut changer le monde, en faire un monde meilleur. Malheureusement, pour ses parents, Hermione préfère le réalisme de Zola, de Flaubert à une Jane Austen pathético-romantique ou autre « niaiserie » selon elle. Elle croit qu'on peut changer le monde.

Hermione a presque douze ans lorsqu'elle apprend l'existence du monde magique, lorsqu'elle apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Hermione a douze ans, lorsque ses maigres convictions s'effondrent. Il faut tout rationnaliser. Etudier la question et mettre les choses dans des petites cases. Ses parents s'affolent à croire qu'ils retrouvent leurs vieux rêves d'ados attardés. Hermione a douze ans lorsqu'elle comprend que ses parents sont des loosers.

Hermione vivait dans la marginalité avant même d'entrer dans le monde magique mais elle avait eu douze ans pour s'y habituer, le disséquer, l'étudier pour comprendre comment survivre, comment combattre. Elle a à présent moins de deux mois pour y travailler, pour faire son entrée dans un monde où elle sait pertinemment qu'elle sera encore moins à sa place.

Hermione a toujours douze ans quand elle comprend que le monde est encore plus pourrie que ne l'était le monde moldu. Ses parents revivent la magie de leur adolescence. Elle les hait de ne pas comprendre qu'ils rêvent d'un monde complètement archaïque plus injuste encore que le premier.

Hermione a douze ans quand elle se fait ses premiers amis vivants (c'est-à-dire autre que Zola, Victor Hugo et consorts). Hermione a encore et irrémédiablement douze ans quand elle comprend ce que veut dire oppression, racisme, injustice.

Hermione a treize ans quand elle passe des mois dans un semi-coma pour avoir tenter de résoudre une situation inextricable.

Hermione a quatorze ans quand elle comprend ce que sont les faux semblant.

Hermione entame sa quinzième année lorsqu'elle meurt de peur pour la première fois. Lorsqu'elle meurt d'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de ce monde, lorsqu'elle meurt d'envie de finir dans une grotte jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et ne plus rien ressentir. Non, ne plus jamais rien ressentir.

A seize ans, elle entame sa cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard : elle est déjà devenue un bon petit soldat, entièrement dévouée à la cause. Laquelle déjà? Ah oui! Celle du bien de l'égalité, de la justice, de l'amour? Parfois, elle pense qu'elle a presque oublié la peur. Elle feint parfois pour se rassurer qu'elle a encore des émotions. Elle s'instruit toujours, toujours plus, pour pouvoir changer les choses. Elle se bat pour être cette femme fière et forte. Elle pense un peu à Rosa Parks dont ses parents lui ont tant parlé. Elle sourit parfois. Ses parents? Poudlard crée des orphelins à la pelle, la ségrégation à la pelle, et un réservoir de combattants. Elle trouve cela juste car à la fin ce sera bien.

Dix-sept ans et les horreurs qui s'ensuivent. Des âmes découpées en morceaux. Elle pousse un cri d'horreur : car c'est horrible le meurtre non? Non, ça, elle y est habituée à présent, devant la tâche immense. Elle est prête à se battre, pour le plus grand bien.

Dix-huit ans et la guérilla, la faim, la violence, l'horreur. La guerre. Et puis on gagne et on pleure et à la fin tout est bien. Tout était bien, n'est-ce pas Hermione?

Vraiment? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression persistante que quelque chose clochait?

* * *

_Toute critique est bonne à prendre!_


End file.
